Argo II
by Bad luck Brian
Summary: My first FanFic. told from the P.O.V of Percy and Leo. Percy, is in tartarus, with Annabeth... Unfortunately, she is being... difficult. Leo, is on a thin line between depression and Exhasution, or elation and hope.
1. Nico

**AN: hey guys! like the summary said, this is my first fan fiction, but definitely not my last. Important note on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer:  
Percy: Man, Rick is gonna be mad...  
Me: No, im doing it right now bro.  
Leo: Shut up, you know you wished you owned this awesomeness!  
Moral of the story?**

**i dont own PJO, HoO or any other brand names. unfortunately.**

Leo  
its been 6 months. 6 months after the war with Gaea. So much has changed since then. Jason left Piper. Beauty Queen was crushed. Festus, is a full-form-fire-breathing-badass-dragon. My crazy skills with the Archimedes sphere has paid off. For sure. Frank cant beat MY dragon. Everything has been fixed by Team Leo. Except for the Percy-Annabeth-tartarus thing... Since i discovered my father was old Crater face, everything that was put in front of me, i fixed. Except for that. I WILL fix this shit.. Before i get into the present, i want to clarify just what hapened in Greece.  
Leo Everyone was still in shock. The Athena Parthenos was barely strapped in by the time we all broke down. From pure exhaustion, absolute fear, utter misery. All of the above. Percy and Annabeth were probably still falling deeper into that damn hole. Why didn't we fucking do anything?! Jason was right there! Even dumbass Frank could have caught them! But this isnt the time to blame anyone. This is MY fault. That stupid fortune cookie and that bitch Broken Spoke, Nemesis. I shouldn't have broke it open... But, Im the Captain of the Argo II. I need to figure this out. But first. We need to get the ship in the air before the mortals notice a flying death machine right above them. "Jason, i need you to get some wind in the sail." After that was just a blur of emotion and thoughts. I dont remember exactly what, but it wasnt good. Jason and Dragon Boy said they would take watch.  
"Perc- Frank, umm, i need you to hold the floor for a minute. Piper is crying." Said Jason.  
"Uhh, Yeah sure thing man."  
I couldnt help but wonder about Hazel. Poor Hazel... I wonder how she is taking all of this in. Then the last person i would expect asked me to their cabin.  
"Leo, could you come talk to me for a minute?" Said nico.  
But their didnt seem to be another option. I mean, im not scared easily, but this Son Of Hades, really freaked me.  
I shook my WiiMote and put the ship on auto-pilot and silently said "Please don't bring up Hazel."  
naturally, thats what he wanted to talk about. For a scrawny pasty white boy who almost died in a jar an hour ago, he still creeped me out. Nico was sitting on his bed, with his Stygian Iron sword on his lap. He didnt look happy.. He had found his voice apparently, because when he spoke it had an unneccasary sense of hardness. Like i was dog who got into the trash.  
"Leo, shut the door, we need to have a little chat."  
Okay, now he is scaring me. "Uhh, Sure thing Nico." I said, barely concealing my growing sense of fear.  
I shut the door, and took a seat in the chair closest to the left wall. Out of habit I pulled some pipe cleaners out of my pocket. Only half paying attention to it as my hands did there own thing.  
"Nico, whats up? What did you call me down here for, not to kill me right?"  
"Thats really what you thought?"  
I laughed, realizing how stupid i just sounded.  
"Naw, just testing you..."  
I let some of the tension leave my shoulders. He doesnt want me dead.  
Nico suddenly shouted,  
"Leo! Thats awesome!" At first i didnt realize what he was talking about. I thought maybe my nose caught on fire or something.  
"Whats awesome? Im not burning anything am i?"  
Nico just shook he head. Still in awe over something i still hadnt figured out.  
"Nico! What the hell are you talking about?!"  
He smiled and pointed at my hands. I looked down, finally noticing the Mini Argo II, i had constructed out of my pipe cleaner.  
"Oh, this? You should see some other things of mine."  
I almost started bragging about this functioning helicopter i made in the Grand Canyon, but i thought better of it.  
Nico, shook his head to refresh his memory.  
"Leo, I need to know what you know about Hazel."  
At first it seemed like a dumbass question then I understood what he meant.  
"Leo, tell me actually how you feel about MY sister."  
I immediately thought, "Beautiful girl talks to me, like a person. "  
Not usually my type of girl, but she had that 1940's thing going on. It was hot.  
This is what i said:  
"Nico, I honestly have no idea how i feel about her."  
This is when the world went crazy:  
"Well, you'd better figure it out. REAL quick. She is breaking up with Sumo Baby Frank. Today."  
At first I was excited. Beautiful girl is leaving her dragon boy, for little Valdez.  
Then I realized I wasnt being fair. Frank is really into Hazel, but he doesnt trust Hazel enough. Hazel deserves the best. That isnt me or Frank. The only thing i could say was "Oh..."  
"Hey, Leo! Leo!" Nico shouted.  
I realized had started to go up in flames. "Oh shit, my bad man."  
I quickly extinguished myself, and stood up and walked out.  
Behind me Nico called out "Hey, uhh set a course for the House of Hades... We got some friends to save."  
And with that happy thought boiling my brain, i went back to the helm. Frank hadn't moved an inched. He looked like a statue.  
"Ehh, Frank, You okay?"  
... No reply.  
"FRANK!"  
Still no reply. Was he dead, or just lost in thought? I wasnt sure so i did the safe thing. I blared "Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites" by Skrillex. He jumped so hard he changed into A turtle. I couldn't help but crack a smile. When he changed back, he wasnt happy.  
"What the fuck man?!"  
Me being Leo, I laughed. "Haha, sorry man but you were sleeping on watch duty. Cant have that happening."  
I wasn't laughing long. The rest of the crew came up on deck. Except Piper. Each quite pissed off.  
Jason: "I don't know what that was Leo, but if you wake up Piper.."  
Nico: "My sword will drain the life from you before you could even joke about it Valdez."  
Coach Hedge: "Made me miss the knockout of my cage match you little runt."  
Hazel wasnt quite as mad. "Leo, please try to be a bit considerate to everyone else..."  
Geeze that girl makes nervous sometimes. Maybe if she wasn't so damn fine...  
"Sorry Hazel, Raphael over there looked dead, so i wanted to make sure."  
"Raphael?"  
"He turned into a turtle."  
Obviously, she didnt get the name Raphael, but she didn't ask for an explanation. As everyone went below decks, i realized that i didnt have anyone to comfort. No one but my masthead Festus. See, on my first adventure, Festus was a massive Celestial Bronze automaton dragon. But, we accidently flew over bat-shit crazy Midas' yard. He has a killer home defense system. No pun intended.  
Now, I repurposed his head. The only surviving thing from the crash. I have come to understand his mechanical language of clicks and pauses. Even my DRAGON hates dubstep.. Alone with my thoughts, I thought about what Nico told me.  
How could gorgeous Hazel, daugther of Pluto, want me? Im like if a Santa elf met Gabriel Iglesias and things got hot and heavy. The offspring of a fat mexican and a midget russian. A nobody. A lowly little mechanic. Luckily, i didnt have to think about it for long. Just then, we ran into our first attack just outside of Rome.

**AN: I hope you guys will review, flames are expected, but Constructive Critisism is Appreciated! i have a couple more chapters typed up. you know what that means! if you like what you read, let me know! im only gonna continue this if you guys want it.**


	2. Tartarus

**Disclaimer: Come on rick! I will pay you for the ownership!**

**Rick: No. **

**Me: damn it.**

Percy

Falling with Annabeth. Thats the only thing that seems real. Even the crew of the Argo II, seems like a vague dream. I seems like forever, this falling is never gonna stop. I clutch Annabeth even tighter for reassurance.

"She must be terrified." I think to myself.

She whispers,

"Make it stop, please gods, make it stop."

The gods must have heard because just then we hit the bottom. The impact didnt seem to happen, we just stopped on a surface of some sort. I looked at Annabeth, and she slowly slipped her hand into mine.

"Isn't Tartarus a "bottomless pit"?"

Okay, i have never been great with the greek myth stuff, but I was positive this pit was bottomless.

Maybe Annabeth was just as surprised as i was.

"Yeah, i thought it was too."

Now, if you've ever been to Underworld, you would understand what i say by this, its depressing. Tartarus, is the Underworld's suicidal big brother with mental issues. On terms of depression. You have no mental privacy from tartarus. It will find your phobia, no matter what it is, then show you that blown out of preportion. In your minds eye. Tartarus is the the Christian depiction of hell in terms of physical attributes. It was like a wide open cave, dimly lit with fire so hot the whole pit felt like a dank oven. The ground was obsidian. Black with lines of lava running through it like a toddlers crayon would make on a wall. This was by far the worse place i had been in. Ever. Did i mention this whole place, was bigger than the labyrinth? MASSIVE!

Annabeth would have commented on the architecture, if there was any to comment on. This whole place was wide open, with the frequent support pillar holding the whole place together. We seemed to be alone, but as soon as we got our bearings, the massive face of Gaea, changed our perspective on that.

"Ahh, my precious little pawns." She mused.

I was so pissed off at Dirt Woman!

The nerve this woman had.

"Look what the minotaur drug in"

I shouted.

"What could you possibly want with us now?" I growled.

Then Annabeth shrieked and was pulled away from me.

I turned to see the very monster i had just taunted.

Curse me for never believing my girlfriend when she told me

"Names have meaning."

Beef Boy had my girlfriend in a head lock before i could draw Riptide.

"Remember me fat head? Whats the record now, 2-0?"

I didnt think a cow man could get mad but he grunted furiously.

"C'mon big man, lets make it 3-0!"

Now, i know what your thinking, talking shit to a legendary monster on his home turf, was about the dumbest thing i've ever done.

But The Minotaur didnt have a whole lot of brain power.

He would forget all about the half dead girl he had hostage when his oldest enemy is standing less than twenty feet away, running his mouth.

"Ahem."

In the heat of the moment i had completly forgotten Sleeping Beauty behind me.

I slowly turned to see what she could POSSIBLY have to say.

"Make it quick Gaea, i have an over due killing to deliver."

Gaea was surprised by my attitude. Like i was one of her children who told her i didnt want to do homework.

"Soon enough Jackson, you will regret your upstart attitude. I simply wanted to through a little "Welcome to the Neighborhood" party."

Just then i heard a crack, and the minotaur was clutching his head. My girlfriend held a wicked looking bone. A horn to be exact. I immediately knew that cow was ground beef.

Now this is when things get weird.

When Annabeth drove her bone into the monster heart, he burst into dust. Like usual right? No. This dust was blood red, not golden. The dust didnt dissipate in the wind like usual. It hung in the air. Then it slowly floated to the ground and it formed another line of lava. Weird right? I mean, he didnt reform, which i take as a good sign. But the rest of it scared the shit out of me.

"Well done Annabeth Chase. Maybe now you realize how futile your struggle is."

At first i didnt understand her so i called her out on it.

"I think your brain is a little fuzzy. I mean you have been around forever, old age is getting to you."

Then i understood what she was saying.

Just us standing here has summoned a legion of dracanae.

I looked at Annabeth and immediately knew the plan.

Run!

We ran for what seemed to be forever and found ourselves collapsed on the floor of a cave. Almost completely black, with no light except for the dim glow of Riptide.

"Annabeth," i whispered softly into her ear.

"We are safe for now."

Annabeth did the most unexpected thing ever.

She broke down.

"But were not. We are never safe. Especially in Tartarus."

I pulled her in close to me, and just held her while she cried.

I wanted to comfort her, but i didnt know how to.

"Annabeth, look at me. We will get out of this. I promise."

That obviously didnt work. She just sobbed louder.

"Annabeth, I love you."

She sighed a little bit.

Not quite sure what for.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. Just get us out of here okay?"

I smiled. That nickname use to big the shit out of me, now i see it as more of a sense of endearment.

"Okay, Wisegirl. Ill take first watch. Rest up."

Just then, Gaea was there. Not her huge face, but her.

My anger boil over. I picked up a rock and threw it at her. A nice solid pitch, right down the middle. Would have knock her cold if it didn't float go right through.

"Nice try Perseus, but you should know by now, i am not fully awake."

What is she doing here? I figured i might as well ask.

"Here to summon another monster?"

She had a sleepy smile on her face. Like she was dreaming of a world without demigods.

"No my dear. Im here to give you alittle direction. The Doors of Death are to the east. You will rest now. My children will leave you be. I need you at peak condition when i spill your blood on the stones of Olympus."

That confused me. She said we had at least a month before we would wake fully. It had been at the most 3 days.

"Again, i think you're losing your marbles. We have a month left."

She gave a little giggle. The same a schoolgirl would after hearing a juicy piece of gossip.

"Enjoy your delusions while you can Perseus Jackson."

And with that, she was gone. Like a candle flame in a strong wind.

Annabeth was terrified.

I pulled out what little ambrosia i always kept in case of emergencies.

Annabeth qualified:

Trapped in Tartarus, with a broken ankle.

"Here, eat this. And scoot over, im just as tired as you are."

It was the first laugh i heard in hours.

"Oh yah? I doubt that Percy."

I just shrugged it off, determined to not argue.

"You're probably right. All i had to do in Rome was fight 2 blood thristy giants. Nothing important."

With that i pretended to sleep And eventually i wasnt pretending.

The dreams that found me were, disturbing, to say the least.

I was in the throne room, listening to a normal arguement between Zues and Poseidon. Exept, there image kept shifting. Between 2 different people.

That wasnt that bad.

Their Greek/Roman persona's are clashing.

The words they were saying was unnerving.

Zeus: You had no right!

Poseidon: Thats my burrito, you tyrant!

Zeus: I told you to take the trash out son.

Poseidon: I dont HAVE any homework mom!

Zeus: I will blast you out of the sky for that.

Poseidon: Your wife is mean to me!

You get the point. They were completely crazy. Its a good thing only two of them were there, or i would have gone insane. The fact that gods like Aphrodite, Nemesis and Dionysus were unphased, and the two most powerful gods on Olympus are arguing like toddlers, pisses me off even more. Why couldn't someone helpful not be a raving idiot? He found little comfort in thinking Ares was like this too.

With that little comfort, and Annabeth next to me, i was happy. For the moment.

**An: Only one review? I know you guys read it. You cant lie to me.**


	3. Octavian

_**An: I got one review. Still. Come one guys i dont like writing with no guidance! I would like to have some indication of people reading. Writing to no one is like talking to an empty room. **_

_**But i digress. Here is chapter three.**_

Leo

The Roman legionnaires were on the deck before i could react.

A scrawny guy with a teddy bear at his belt took his helmet off to show a look of insanity i had never seen.

Yes, i said teddy bear.

"Well, well. If it isnt the little bastard who shot my city."

Immediatly enraged, i burst into flames.

"Thanks dad." I thought.

If you didnt know, i can control fire.

"Octavian, you have about five seconds to get the hell off my ship."

He got a smug look on his face when i said that. Does he think im joking?

"Okay, Human Torch. Whatever you say."

Now he's mocking me? This guy really wants to get cooked.

"We have come to collect you for trial in New Rome. Surrender peace fully or things will get "heated"."

Ha. This guy thinks he is funny doesnt he?

"I thought the Romans were to scared to come to the ancient lands?"

He just laughed.

"Come now leo. You of all people should know we wouldnt let you live. Jason, has been keeping us posted."

He showed me a little eagle.

"Your crazy Octavian. Jason wouldn't betray us."

He pointed behind me with a smug look on his face.

I turned around just enough to see Hazel bound and gaged on the deck.

With a nasty looking cut above her Left eyebrow. I looked at frank. He had a look of murder in his face, and immediatly, i knew we had an understanding: Kill the Romans.

What happened next was awesome. As soon as i looked away from Frank, i looked at Octavian. And smiled. He had a hell of a surprise behind him.

So, i politely, shoved him into the Frank-o-taur behind him.

I know. Frank-o-taur isnt the best name for Frank as a minotaur, but im under pressure. Shut up.

I ran at Octavian, and tackled him into the deck. Frank roared and threw the two Romans he had off deck. They flew like frisbies, on a calm day.

Still fully ablaze, i sat on Octavian's chest and pounded him. Mercilessly.

Then, there was a sharp pain in my abdomen. That bitch stabbed me!

I was hurt. Bad. I melted the dagger inside of my belly, and let the molten gold drip on Octavians, already scorched torso.

He screamed and pushed me off of him.

The last thing i remember is Frank wrestling a huge eagle. Than i blacked out.

If this is what dying was like, it wasnt all bad. Little pain, no bright light, no flash backs. Just a warm bed and a hand brushing my face.

Warm bed? Hand?

Then i shot my eyes open. I saw Hazel and immediately felt guilty.

The only thing i could manage to say was:

"Frank..."

Wow, that wasnt like me. Worrying about Raphael.

Hazel brushed my hair out of my eyes. Then did something very unexpected.

She kissed me. Full on the mouth.

"Hazel! What are you doing?!"

She fanned her face, in that really cute 40's way.

"Don't worry Sa- umm i mean Leo. Frank is fine. He broke up with me 2 nights ago. Right before The Romans attacked."

My head was spinning. This awesome girl just kissed me. Because her ex boyfriend left her.

Yet he still went rage mode when she was tied up.

"Hazel, what happened up there? How long was i out?"

She got really gentle, and slipped her hand into mine.

"Well, Dakota barged into my room, and hit me with the blunt of his sword. Then apologized. Dakota was always a good guy, but still did his job. He tied me up, and put a sock in my mouth."

And she just kissed me?!

"You did brush afterwards right?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course i did Gear head! Anyways, he drug me up the steps and i saw you- you completely on fire- and Octavian standing off. Frank standing in the corner, with his guards back to him. Then, you tackled Octavian and slammed his head into the rail of the ship pretty good. Frank, had turned into a minotaur and threw his guards. Straight over board. You had Octavian pinned to the deck and was pounding his face in. Then i saw you tense up and collapse. Frank ran over and untied me and we got you into the med bay. Hedge performed some nature magic, then feed you some ambrosia. Frank was worried. He had never seen some survive getting stabbed by Octavian. You were out 2 days. Its early morning."

Wow... In that story, Me and Frank sounded Awesome!

I tried to sit up, and was immediately greeted my pain, and blood. I laid back down, and chugged some necter. The taste was, my moms chili she would make for company. Piping, hot, straight from the pan.

The bleeding and pain subsided.

I looked at Hazel, into her warm golden eyes, and said four words. Words i probably never will say again.

"Get Frank down here."

To say i was nervous was an understatement.

Im completely terrified right about now.

I mean, Frank was a big guy, He could shapeshift, He was wicked at archery. He had alot going for him. Except for the stick thing.

Major draw back.

He didn't have Hazel anymore either.

When he came into the med bay,

He looked liked he had been crying.

Apparently, Im in an alternate universe, because immediatly looked at ease whe he saw me awake.

"Its good to see you up man. You had me worried there for a while."

Leo was obviously, in a dream.

"Hazel, pinch me."

She looked confused but did as i asked.

"Ouch! Okay, im not dreaming this up."

Frank had really been worried. That surprised me.

"Frank, im sorry. About everything, up on the deck. Shrimpzilla. in the Archimedes warehouse. Blowing up new rome. Hazel. Everything."

Frank looked relieved i apologized.

"Octavian is a dick, Shrimpzilla is a huge monster, those spheres are the devil, Eidolons. And i could see very clearly that hazel felt the same way about Sammy as she feels about you. Im not selfish enough to keep her unhappy."

Whoa, and i thought chivalry was dead.

He didn't even look angry about Hazel holding my hand.

He is a pretty good dude.

I can see why she was attracted to him to begin with.

"No. Most of that was my fault. Especially that monster appetizer."

But Frank wasn't there anymore. The room seemed to have had the color sucked out of it. Everything was black. Solid black.

"What the..?"

I sat up, expecting pain, but none came. I was kinda worried.

He had tried that earlier and paid for it.

"Welcome back. Its been so long Leo."

Stratch that.

Pain was there. Right in my feelings. That was my mothers voice.

"I thought the voice affliction was best to set your nerves."

I knew this was Gaea, but i thought she had some kind of respect not to attack my dead mom. Who she actually killed to begin with.

And suddenly i was eight all over again.

Standing, watching the machine shop go ablaze. I was completely helpless.

"Inside, is what i came here to tell you Leo. Inside that building is the answer you're looking for. But it may not be the answer you want."

She laughed a sleeply chuckle.

"Good luck, Leo Valdez."

The voice vanished, but i was stilling watching the event that took my mother.

I could move again.

I ran, full speed and broke down the door. I was to late to save her. Except her body.

Untouched by the flames, but the smoke took her.

Tears were running like mustangs down his face.

Without thinking, I grabbed

My mothers body, and ran out. Im already weak from lack of oxygen.

Screw the answer. I dont even know what im asking!

Out of curiosity, when I got her out of the shop, I checked her pockets. Just wanted to see if the picture I drew her was there.

She usually kept in on her.

Ahha! Found it.

Once I got it unfolded with my unresponsive fingers, i just stared at it. My tears falling slowly on it, fading the marker of my family portrait. It was a crayon picture of me and mom i drew in second grade.

I was so upset my finger tips were set on fire and torched the picture. In its place, there was a letter.

"Dear Leo"

If you're reading this, i am gone. There was one thing i wanted to tell you in case i hadnt yet. 'One Must Stay'. I know you don't know the gravity of my words now mijo, but give it time. You will understand.

With love always,

Mom

After i finished reading i was sitting back in my bed with the letter in my hand. Tears streaming down my face.

The full meaning of her words was clear. Im not sure how she knew, but on thing was painfully clear. 'One Must Stay' in Tartarus.

**Its been only three chapters and i hate this.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the rightful owner.**


	4. Obedience School

**Disclaimer: Rick! Give me the right! **

**Rick: not a chance. Burn in hades.**

Percy

Man that girl has some lungs..

I woke up to Annabeth screaming her head off.

"Annabeth! Calm down! You're making it really easy to find us."

Okay, maybe not the best thing to say, but i was mad. I was finally sleeping comfortably then she decides to sing me the song of her people.

"Is that all you care about? If some monster finds us?"

Still kind of upset, i responded badly.

"Thats all YOU should care about! We have a quest to finish, and if we die, we cant do that."

I mean, come on. You know i was right. We shouldn't worry about our own emotions at this point. Getting to the doors is much more important.

"Annabeth, what did you dream about?"

Now she was just being mean for no reason.

"It doesn't matter. We should worry about the quest." Obvious sarcasm i her voice.

"Whatever Annabeth, dont tell me."

I figured we'd better get moving so i should up and started to organize what little we had.

I just realized we had no food. Except for a couple of granola bars I stole from the ship. They wouldnt last long.

Neither would we if we did find some kind food. Some of you might be thinking, "what about water?"

This might be gross, but i can remove the salt from our sweat, and purify it with out any equipment.

Food is our biggest concern.

"Hows your ankle?"

I didnt really care, but i thought i should ask. Im still pissed about her screaming...

"Fine."

Really? Now she is being immature. She doesnt have to be mad, because i dont want to get murdered by one of Gaeas minions.

"Are you sure? I have some nectar."

"No you dont. You dont have to do anything. Or pretend to care Percy."

Wow. That hurt. And she knew it.

"I was back in the chamber. Arachne was in the shadows unseen, but then there a sharp pain in my neck. Then i remember falling to my face- paralyzed- and then her spinning me up in her web for her next meal. The worst part was that images kept flashing through my head. Everyone on the ship, everyone back at camp. Everyone. Even the romans being enslaved."

I wasnt even really listening. She knows i care about her. She was just to proud to let me help her. I cant believe she is immature enough to let one arguement cloud her judgement. I would never tell her this, but despite her vow to maidenhood, i was always more attracted to Thalia than i was Annabeth.

She so much more of my type.

She had a certain confidence about everything she did.

Her dark gothic style, her bright blue eyes. She was beautiful with out trying, but would actually acknowledge a compliment as a compliment instead of argue about it. I miss her.

"Lets get moving. The Doors are to the east."

Annabeth realized she was being a bitch, she came up and held me from behind.

Im gonna have to tell her about my dream, she might know what they were arguing about. But it doesnt have to be right now. That can wait.

I stood up, got my pack, and helped her stand. She didnt let go of my hand and i was happy she didnt. She might be an idiot sometimes, but i still love this girl.

"Come on Wise Girl. We have some Doors to close. Apparently Gaea was born in a barn."

She just looked at me, trying her best not to laugh. Eventually, my joke beat her will power.

"Wow, really Percy? That was so cheesy!"

I just grinned. Making her laugh was a hobby of mine, and I intended to keep doing it, no matter the circumstances.

We set off, but Tartarus was completely different.

It looked like Manhattan was hit by a nuke.

Dust clouded the air, people walked around, aimlessly clutching their various wounds.

The empire state building was a pile of rubble.

It was a war zone, assorted demigods, littered the ground, all fatally hurt. I saw battle a little further down Fifth avenue, and ran to it.

The giants had decided to attack Olympus.

Enceladus was there followed by Porphryion.

Their army was assaulting a meager force of maybe fifty Roman and Greek demigods.

The sight was terrible. I wanted to help, but i couldn't. I couldn't even move!

Annabeth was the only thing that could have brought from this nightmare, and she did.

With exactly what lead to our arguement. A blood chilling scream pierced my vision and brought me back to reality.

Annabeth hadn't moved an inch. Thirty feet in front of us were two dogs. Both standing at least twenty feet tall.

Annabeth just gasped. Apparently she recognized these huge hounds.

One was subtle orange, with teeth that could rip through a car.

The other was pure black, with bright white eyes.

Unfortunately they looked hungry.

The dogs were surprisingly well behaved.

Annabeths whole behavior changed in a matter of seconds.

One minute she is terrified and defeated, the next he has a completely look of confidence on her face.

She looked at me and have me a silent message.

'follow my lead Percy.'

Okay, atleast she has a plan of sorts.

Then she did the most unexpected thing in the world.

She sauntered over to the huge black dog and started petting his leg!

Damn it Annabeth! What if mine isnt nice, and i get eaten!

Reluctantly, i walked over to the fox, and started to rub his hind quarters. The fox slowly put his head down, then full on collapsed. Annabeths dog followed suit.

The only difference? Annabeth climbed on top of her hound.

**An: Welp, shorter than the other chapters. And hopefully the shortest chapter. Please, please, please, review! It's an indication that i should keep writing!**


	5. Truth

**AN: Im so sorry for not updating in what seems like forever!**

**this chapter doesn't make up for it.. I know, but the next one is gonna be awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I dont Own percy Jackson, or any other characters.**

Leo

I tried to get up, but realized that

I was in a completely different place. I was no longer in the med bay, but on the deck.

I had no idea how i got here. I was still laying down, but i wasnt where i had been before the vision.

I sat up and got extremely dizzy.

"Hello?"

...No Answer.

Maybe they were below deck?

I hope nothing happened!

We were like 50 miles out of Greece.

We didnt have the strength or time to fend off another attack.

I got up despite my dizziness and pulled some pants on, just in case.

The cold feel of the deck on my feet helped me gain my sense of alertness, but i was still pretty unsteady.

When I walked through the mess hall doors i was reassured to see everyone.

"Hey guys."

Immediately, six heads were turned towards me at once.

"Repair Boy! You're up!"

Piper shouted.

She ran up to me and hugged me a little to tightly.

Blood started seeping through my bandages, but it didnt hurt much.

I hugged her back despite my crimson midsection.

The pain i felt in my chest was heartache, not my stab wound.

The fact that i had to be the one to tell my friends that one of our friends wouldn't be at camp next summer was painful...

"I have good news and bad news guys, do you want desert or vegetables?"

Apparently, Frank was the only who understood my joke.

"My mother taught me an old rhyme, 'when i finish my peas, i can eat what I please.' So let's have the bad news."

I really hoped they wanted me to tell them the good news...

"Either Percy, or Annabeth won't be coming back from Tartarus."

Everyone in the mess hall was already looking at me, but now they were completely in shock at what i just said.

"How could you possibly know that Leo?"

Jason asked skeptically,

I couldn't really blame them. I couldn't believe it myself.

So i pulled out that note from my mother.

The only real proof i had.

Frank read it first then past it around for everyone else.

For a split second, i remembered show-and-tell in the first grade. Little girls passing around Barbie dolls, and little boys passing around there Pokemon cards.

I small smile crept across my face,

As i remembered my first show-and-tell.

I brought in a hacksaw, and told them it was from my moms machine shop.

The teacher freaked out and called my mom.

My mom pretended to be mad, but once we were outside, she chuckled then drove me to Dairy Queen.

I let the realization sink in then Piper spoke up,

"No offense, but how could your mom possibly know that?"

Wow, i really don't know why people even bother saying

'no offense' if they follow that statement with something extremely offense.

"Honestly, I have no clue how she could know that."

No a lie, just not the whole truth.

I have clue, i completely

Crazy clue, but still a clue.

Maybe Tia Callida, told my mom what was in store for me.

"Leo, this is crazy! There is no way one of them is staying down there!"

"I don't want to believe it either, but if they have to be closed from both sides, one of them has to stay to close the Doors. We have to be ready for the worst."

I did i mention that i hate to be the one with bad news? Because i really hate to be the one with bad news.

"Wow Leo, as much as i dont want to believe you, I think your right."

Frank said, in shock that we just agreed on something.

"Trust me, i dont want to believe me.. The good news is, Im alive!"


	6. Contest

**AN: i know! Im terrible at updating, and i dont even have an excuse. Well, here is the next chapter.**

Percy

I cant believe i tamed a immortal fox, who's destiny is to never be tamed! Thank you Annabeth for these awesome rides! Annabeth explained to me that the dogs we found, were the Tuemessian Fox and Laelaps. She didn't really get into their story though. All i know is the one I'm riding is the fox, and the bloodhound type dog she is riding is Laelaps. They were already pretty tame, and they came with a note from Aphrodite.

It didn't say who it was from, but i know who sent it from a conversation i had with her years ago.

Percy,

I would hate for your love story to end in such a way. This isn't what i meant when i said 'interesting'.

She isn't my first choice for help, but she is nice enough, when in bad situations. The dogs were really fast. They couldn't run like the centaurs do, but they can break like forty at a steady run.

Gods, i lie these dogs! We have already gone like ten miles. At this rate we should be at the Doors in two days, if those huge red things in the distance are the Doors.

Annabeth's ankle healed, and she is a much better mood now.

At least she isn't yelling!

Just then we ran into a legion of dracanae,

Note: it all happened so fast, Annabeth might have a different story.

Our mounts, dove at them, and crushed like forty of them. I jumped off, and was immediately in the middle if them all.

I slashed five or six with one stroke of Riptide, and then caught an arrow in my left shoulder. I really should be more careful. I guess now would be a good time to be smarter than the average bear. I rolled away from two, and watched as they took care of each other, both stabbing the other in the gut. I stood up, spartan kicked another right next to Laelaps, and watched him go to town. Annabeth wasnt doing to bad herself. She was hacking and slashing like she was in Hades, which she pretty much was. She really was beautiful when she fought. I got back into battle mode, just as the last thirty enemies were retreating towards the red mountainous things, Screaming about some kind of ritual. They didnt make it far.

Both canines dove for the group and had a good meal.

I walked over to Annabeth and grabbed her hand.

"I beat you Seaweed Brain."

What? Did she really just say that?!

"No you didnt! I killed like thirty of them!"

"Compared to my sixty three, that is losing."

I cant believe she just went there.

"No, i had more style than you did. Therefore, i did better."

She just smiled, then kissed me. A short but passionate kiss. It was a sort of apology.

Then she noticed my shoulder.

"Okay, I definitely won. Your hurt, pretty bad."

She was right. I could already feel my adrenaline wearing off, and my energy fading.

"It's fine. I have lived through worst."

"Just shut up and lay down Seaweed Brain. I need to clean the wound."

I didn't argue. I sat down, and took my shirt off. Which by the way, was really hard with an arrow in my shoulder.

"Wow Percy, have you been training? You look like an Olympian!"

"Just because i have a six pack, doesn't mean i look like a god, Wise girl."

"Olympic athlete Percy. Not god."

Oh.. Way to make me feel stupid..

"Now you tell me."

"Just shut up and hold still."

Why does she have to be mean to me? I didnt do anything wrong.

"Im fine Annabeth, just a scratch."

She could obviously tell that my shoulder was pretty banged up.

It wasnt that hard to see. There is in arrow in it..

"Shush. This is gonna hurt, i have to pull it out to clean it"

"Okay. Just get it over with."

"Im gonna pull on three. Okay?"

Gods Annabeth just do it!

"One."

.."Two."

..."Three!"

Holy hades! She wasnt kidding, that did hurt. Alot!

"Im so sorry Percy! I had to do it."

"S'okay, im fine.."

And with that, i passed out.

PAGE BREAK!

When i woke up, i was laying in a cave, cradled by my fox.

Annabeth was sitting by a the fire, cooking up some kind of meat. It smelt like deer, but had a odd coloring. It was like blood red, even after being cooked.

This was one of the only times i would be able to use this pick up line, and i was not gonna pass this up!

I sat up, made sure she thought i was still sleeping, then slowly crept over to the fire and whispered in Annabeths ear

"Whats cooking, good looking?"


	7. Makeover

Leo

Greece sure was beautiful. It's like the myths always described it, except for the modern sky scrapers and such. It was an odd sight. There were ruins placed by parking complexes. The remains of ancient temples were right on top of the hills, and playgrounds ran through the commons.

"Would you guys look at this?!

It's gorgeous!"

I already loved it here in Greece. I never wanted to leave. Maybe i would let Annabeth take the Argo II back to the states. Oh, wait... Annabeth wasn't here with us.

We had to get them back. I couldn't live with myself if i couldn't help them. I might actually jump in there myself.

"Where do you guys want to land for supplies? We are almost completely out of toilet paper.."

"Well i have always wanted to see Athens. How does Athens sound to you guys?"

Piper asked.

Everyone agreed that Athens was as good a place as any

"Festus, set a course for Athens, Greece."

I walked away from the helm, and went to my cabin to work on a project i recently started working on.

I have the idea completely finished, but i need some help with the content.

It's basically an iris message, but one you can travel with. It's like shadow traveling, but not as creepy or draining because its like jumping through a window.

Although, it kind of reminds me of that game Portal. In the game, you get a gun that shoots portals of different colors, either blue of orange. But this is different. You don't have to shoot it, you just make it like you would an iris message. Ahh, it's complicated..

Anyways, the point is, this might be the way to get them both back.

I really could use Annabeth's help right now. She would help me decide how i should create this.

"Leo? We are having a meeting in the mess hall, care to join us?"

Piper asked,

"Wait, when did you come in?"

I was curious, because she might be able to help me with a thing or two.

"Just now, why?"

Piper said, curiously.

"Come here, i need to talk to you."

I really wanted some advice.. I needed an experts opinion on one thing.

She gave me an odd look.

"Okay, what is it? Your starting to scare me Leo."

"Why am i scaring you? I just want to ask about Hazel.."

I really hate asking her for help, because she always gushes, and makes 'ohhs' and 'ahhs'. She makes a big deal out of nothing.

"Oh! Little Leo has a crush on Hazel!"

...see.

"Actually, she broke up with Frank, then kissed me. I just want your opinion on what i should do."

"How do you feel about her?"

Piper asked,

It took me a minute to answer that.

I mean, a beautiful girl wants me, and is genuine, but i don't feel the same. She didn't ask, she just assumed i was into her. That makes me angry, why cant they be straight forward, and just ask? It really wasn't that complicated.

"Im not into her. I don't like the fact that she just assumed i had feelings for her. That is a good sign that she is kind of conceited.

I don't want a girl like that."

Oh my gods, that was a mouthful. Piper doesn't look phased by my statement.

"Well, what are you thinking?"

I only asked because she was just sitting there like a statue.

"Im thinking, we have to find you a girl in Greece!"

Piper exclaimed,

To say i was caught off guard would be an understatement.

I was completely shocked. Why do i need a girl at all? She would just end up leaving me because I'm not good with people.

"Umm, i don't think some Greek girl is gonna fall head over heels for little ol' me."

You could say i was lacking in self esteem. I mean, i had run from every problem i ever had to face.

Im not good with confrontations.

"Oh shut up Leo. Stop selling yourself short. It's really annoying."

Piper demanded,

Its funny, because I -in fact- wasn't selling my self short. I was just telling the truth. But for some reason, i still was compelled to listen.

"Im sorry Piper, its just because I've never been able to talk to girls before. Whats going to change once we get to Athens?"

I figured she would give up, but unfortunately, she took my statement as a cry for help.

"Whats going to change by then, is I'm going to coach you on how to talk to girls! Doesn't that sounds great?!"

Piper challenged,

"Umm, is it optional?"

I asked hesitantly,

I really hoped she would say i didn't have to If i didn't need to.

But, of course not.

"No. You're going to let me help you whether you like it or not."

Why?! I don't need a lady friend. It's over rated anyways.

"Shit.."

I REALLY didnt want her to make a big deal about it. It wasnt worth making a big deal about. She was so going to do it anyway.

"Why don't you want my help Leo? What could go wrong?"

. . . . . . .

We were just pulling into Athens when Piper finally finished her "lessons" as she called them.

She prayed to her mom for an outfit for me, and she got what she asked for. Almost to the tee.

She dressed me up in some black slacks, some green high top DC's, and a plain green shirt, a flat bill black hat, and some black ray bands. The only thing that Piper didnt get from her mom was the ear gauges. I pleaded silently to Aphrodite to leave those out. It would take years for my ears to heal from that kind of abuse.

"There! You look perfect! I had Jason fly down to the streets to see what the guys down there wore. Now you are definitely gonna find a nice girl for you! Oh, but one more thing, leave your tool belt here. It doesn't match with any part of your outfit!"

Piper said, all in one breath.

I was actually quite impressed. If i do say so myself, i look pretty damn good!

"Wow Piper, you did a really good job! Thanks! Dont tell the guys i let you help me with girls though. I dont want Death Breath making fun of me.."

I was actually kind of excited to go down to Athens and talk to some girls. Not to toot my own horn, but i can get any girl i wanted right now.

"Your welcome Leo. It was my pleasure. I told you nothing would go wrong."

Piper stated,

She can be so bitchy sometimes. Her matter-of-fact attitude was really fucking annoying.

"...uhh, yah. I guess so. Well I'm gonna go talk to some girls. Thanks again."

With that, I walked out of Piper's cabin, and hitched a ride from Beast Boy.

"Ill be back later. Might come back with a girl. Wish me luck."

...Nothing. Of course nobody noticed me trying to communicate with them.

Well fuck you guys too..

**AN: I am so sorry guys.. its just been kind of crazy with school starting up again, as well as work, i have had limited time to sit down and write. Oh, and im sorry for the short chapters, when i write on my iPod it makes things seem larger than they are.**


End file.
